Drivers of motor vehicles commonly activate hazard lights in the event of a traffic accident or mechanical breakdown. Such hazard lights are effective provided that the driver remains in a conscious state following a traffic accident and is physically able to manually activate the hazard light system. In the case of vehicle rollovers, which can occur on conventional roadways and highways or in remote locations such as hill sides and ravines, drivers are often rendered unconscious or physically incapable of moving their arms or legs. In these physical states, drivers are unable to activate any manual warning device, such as the hazard lights, or otherwise call for help. This accident condition poses many safety hazards to human life, not only for the driver of the affected vehicle, but also for other drivers and emergency vehicles in oncoming traffic, which may be unaware of the disabled vehicle. These hazard conditions often arise at night when the visibility of accident vehicles may be limited. Depending on the orientation of the accident vehicle, vehicle lights may be completely obscured or inoperable due to the accident.